The Bonkuras meet The Cybnetic Ghost of Christmas
by TheSilverfoxx
Summary: Tomo comes over to Kagura's house. And a strange guest comes from the future...AND the past.


The Bonkuras meet The Cybnetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future.

My first crossover Daioh Belongs to Koyohiko AzumaAqua Teen Hunger Force belongs to whatever alien organism gifted it to us.

It was a normal day at the house of the girl named Kagura. Or at least, it started that way. It was about 10:24 AM on a Saturday, Kagura had just gotten out of bed, Her parents were out of town and the girl had spent a fair share of the night playing a new video game she had just gotten from a local pawn shop. She was awakened by a loud banging on the door. She was dressed in an old pair of pajamas, because she had damaged the washing machine in an unusual incident involving some duct tape and a battery, as she dragged her self down the stairs of her house. She was irritated, just as any person who has had her sleep interfered with would be. Finally making it to the door, she opened the door with light rage.

"What do you want?" She screamed at the people at her doorstep.

"Someone's P.M.S.-ing" Tomo had said to her in response.

"That wasn't nice." Osaka had said to Tomo, standing right next to her.

Kagura was stunned. "Wha- Why are you here?"

"Wanted to have a POTLUCK BREAKFAST." The wildcat loudly declared, Whilst she and Osaka held up Picnic baskets full of food.

"Could you have TOLD ME, if you were gonna announce a Potluck breakfast at MY HOUSE?"

"I can't announce something I thought of an hour ago."

"Whatever, Just lemme just dressed in -" Kagura suddenly remembered she was wearing a pair of old tight pajamas. She rushed up the stairs to change into daytime clothing.

"I am coming inside now" Tomo announced, as she and Osaka Walked in the house.

About 2 minutes later Kagura rushed back down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt with only one arm through a sleeve, trying to put to other arm in as she ran down stairs.

"Hey, You're outta bread" Tomo said to Kagura, as she was raiding her fridge, and Osaka was setting up the table for potluck breakfast.

"Dammit Tomo, who keeps bread in the fridge?"

"I've seen people"

While Kagura and Tomo were fighting about refriderating grain products, Osaka was beginning to place an usual, even for Osaka, table orniment of the table. It resembled somewhat of a cross between a Duck, a scorpion and a cerberus. To put it more descriptively, it had a ducks body and a scorpions tail, it's normally webbed feet we had large pinchers, and the duck had three heads which were colored red and black. Each of the six eyes on the strange artifact, as it was appearing at this point, had a Greek letter in each that spelt "Φανέλα". Osaka had set up the artifact in the middle of the table, and declared it "DONE"

Kagura and Tomo had stared at the table, just before they were going to start throwing silverware at each other. They had stared at the odd piece in the middle of the table.

"Osaka..." Kagura said in shock, "What the Hell is that thing?"

"I dunno...I just saw a milkshake man selling this at the market. I thought it was cool so I got it."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Suddenly, the artifact started to glow and a bright light shined across the kitchen. The rest of the light in the room was absorbed by the artifact. A voice came from the artifact, it said with an ominous voice, "Those who mustn't pass, are destined to repass in the future!"

The lights had regained their original setting and the artifact resumed in it's previous state.

However, it had instantly caught fire.

Panicked, the knuckleheads were scattering around the kitchen trying to extinguish the flame. Tomo had thought it was a good idea to take a bottle of sake that was lying around and use that to extiguish the flame.

It didn't work. The flame became more agrivated. The flames had risen almost 6 feet in height.

One of them had torched Tomo's hair.

The wildcat was scattering around looking for a source to extinguish her flammable hair. Eventually Kagura did the only sane thing and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She first extinguished the fire on the table, then her wildcat friend.

After Tomo had stopped being on fire, Kagura had called her out on her method of extinguishing fire.

"What the hell would make you think that alcohol could be used to extinguish a flame?"

"I didn't think about it! It's liquid! Liquid makes flames go bye-bye!"

"Do you even pay attention in science class!"

"Well, neither do you! I mean Osaka scored higher than you in pop quiz!"

"Stop it!" Osaka said as she tried to break up the fight beetween the two. "Best friends shouldn't be fighting like thi-"

"STOP!" An ominous voice said from behind them. Smoke had begun to appear out of nowhere, and an unusual loooking robot had appeared. It announced itself to the girls

"I am the Cyber-"

"Who are You?" Tomo yelled in horror. She found a stale muffin on the potluck breakfast and threw it at the robot.

It continued on, saying "I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas from the Future. i am here to tell the one you call...that one," He said, pointing to Kagura. "About her previous christmas misfortune."

Kagura said, "Huh? i didn't have any-"

"Bunches of years ago, that one had a traumatic Christmas experience, she was only 7 years old, when she was to get a toy truck from India when her pregnant mother has started going into labor, she and her husband were rushed to the hospital, you were left alone, on Christmas day, you were so furious you mailed the toy truck back to India, or as the Indians call it...Muck-hbat...And the truck went into the hands of a five-legged horror child. And the child, was your new sister!"

Blank stares were held by the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura replied in shock. "That never happened, I'm an only child."

"I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future. I have said it. It is either true, or it isn't un-not false."

"Wait a minute," Osaka had commented, "You're supposed to be the Ghost of Christmas past."

"From the Future."

"But it's October."

"...I am a robot"

"Look" Tomo said, "We're going to have a good potluck breakfast, so why don't you just go-"

"Potluck breakfast!" The ghost said enthusiastically. "I love potluck breakfast. But be warned, in the year 2122 breakfast will be outlawed in the cities of San Antonio, USA; Warclaw, Poland; Amsterdam, The Netherlands; and where ever the hell Jakarta is. Do you want to know why?"

"We don't live in any of those cities" Kagura said and Tomo nodded in agreement. However Osaka was all too eager to hear the story. "So please mister...you-"

"Thousands of years ago, into in the future, The ghost of Davy Crockett and General Santa Anna will rise at the site of the Alamo where they died, there, they will have an all-out battle in the city, it will destroy the entire city, including that awesome IMAX Theater on East Commerce. Panicked, the residents of the city flew in all directions to-"

"Psst-" Kagura whispered to Tomo "Lets sneak out." They snuck out of the kitchen slowly, while Osaka was listening to the story in wonder. They had managed the crawl up the stairs and were looking down on the robot and Osaka.

"-Meanwhile, then Amsterdam mayor, Alwahat Udai-Udai, was furious at the lack of tourism because the evil, "Evil Specter" had stolen all the cows for his..."

"That dude is crazy." Kagura whispered to Tomo. "How did he get here?"

"I bet it was that stupid artifact."

"We have to get rid of it."

"I know we have to get rid it, you don't need to say it out loud."

"I Was just making a conformation!"

"Of what? That you're obvious?"

"Dammit Tomo!" The two proceeded to fight on the second floor with no concern for the fact that they might fall down the stairs.

"...Furious at the violation of the pact, the Mexican government declared war on the free state of Jakarta, but had sold all of it's weaponry to the Dominican Republic to..."

Whilst Tomo and Kagura were roughhousing, Tomo had slipped and fell on her back, head first down the wooden stairs.

"...After the Polish minefields in present day Kaliningrad-" The Ghost's Story was interrupted by the sound of Tomo's head smashing on the ground.

"Ho-ly Crap!" Kagura shouted in shock. She rushed down the stairs, to see if she was alright.

"You okay? That fall looked pretty painful."

"No sweat" Tomo said as she was rubbing the back of her head, trying to rub away what little pain she felt. "Hey, if a survived that without any harm, imagine what else I could do!" She raised her hands in victory of the fall, to reveal that her left hand was full of blood.

Kagura and Osaka stared at the bloody hand in shock.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Oh my god, is there spider on me? Nyah!" The wildcat started shaking her hands on her clothes, she then looked at her blood splattered hand. She started to get dizzy at the sight of her blood on her hand.

"Is that...my...ollo.." She fainted and fell face first on the floor

"That's bad." Osaka said. "What are we going to do?"

The Cybernetic Ghost said to Osaka, "Just ask yourself, what would evil specter do?"

"Wasn't he killed by the bears that took over China?"

"EXACTLY! So don't do that."

"You mean what he would do, or that thing about China?"

"Both of them. Have you ever been to China? It's crowded and their cities smell horr-"

"Look," Kagura interrupted. "I'm an athletic person, I know how to handle these injuries better than anyone." She approached the unconscious wildcat. After about a minute and a half of doing nothing, she announced, "Yeah, I don't pay attention in health."

"Well, in either case," The Cybernetic Ghost said. "I know a great head trauma remedy..."

"Ah...ah...OW!" Tomo said just barely regaining conciousness. "What the Hell?"

"Ahh...you methed i' up" Osaka said, holding a roll of duct tape in her mouth.

Tomo had looked into a mirror on the wall to find that Osaka had been duct taping a towel to her head.

"You owe me 700 yen for the towel, by the way."

"What? Are you telling me that THIS is the only medical care you gave me, AND I'm out 700 Yen?"

"Pretty much." Said Osaka.

"Well...Did you at least get any ice on the wound?"

"Ice!" Kagura realized. "THAT's what we needed."

"In any case" Osaka said, "We responded on time on stopped the blood loss in it's tracks."

"Osaka, I can feel blood running down my lower back."

"Well...Yeah."

"You also got some blood on the carpet there." Kagura pointed out.

"A lot of it, actually." Osaka commented

"Well this is just great." Tomo remarked ."First I come over with the perfectly fine intention of providing 'beans and rice' here with a good potluck breakfast. Then we get invaded by a robot dude from the future, and now I might have dain bramage."

"Where the hell is that wing-nut anyway?" Kagura commented.

Osaka replied, "I think he's trying to love that table the way Nyamo taught us that one night." Kagura looked to reveal the Cybernetic Ghost humping the unusual table piece from before.

"Oh god dammit!" Kagura yelled in fury.

"You're fury is justifiable, for you see thousands of years ago, you were incarnated as a professor named Sam Beck-*CLANK*" The Ghost was interrupted by Kagura's bashing of him with a hammer. She was attacking at him in fury and aggression as she longed to get rid of the ghost.

"Ha ha!" Tomo said. "This is fun to wa-" She couldn't complete the sentence as she has passed out again. I mean, a towel and some duct tape? Really?

As Kagura bellowed one final blow to the machine she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"There...It's dead." she said viewing the parts of the odd machine as they lay on the floor. She had picked up the head of the robot, and had said to it:

"Thousands of years ago...I-"

"THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO INTO THE FUTURE YOU MARRY OSAKA IN A SMALL CEREMONY DONE BY A MINISTER IN SPAIN YOU CONTACT USING SKYPE." The head said.

"What! I would never marry Osaka, I'm straight as an arrow! No offence Osaka." She said to the girl as she was staring at Tomo trying to think of a way to revive her.

"The truth is you can only make your choices to a certain degree! everything else is determined by other peope of varing personalities and opinions!"

Kagura turned and looked at the Osakan girl. "She is kinda cute. But That dosn't mean I wanna sleep with her!"

"But you are!"

"What?"

Kagura had opened her eyes in shock to find she was asleep. She sighed in relief that everything, The Cybernetic Ghost, the strange table piece (that incidentally, had little to do with anything), potluck breakfast, had all been a strange dream of hers. She was glad and took a puff of her cigarette and attempted to fall back asleep. There was only one problem.

She didn't smoke.

She stared at the cigarette until she noticed she was a tad cold. She looked under the covers to find she was nude. She had started to freak out. She had been thinking in distress:

"It was just a damn dream! No one is in control of my life! My life isn't is in control of anybody!"

Her heart was pacing as she saw someone in bed next to her, his or her face covered by the sheets.

"I'm in control...I'm in control...", She kept telling herself as she attempted to pull the blankets off the person in her bed.

"I'm...in...con...". Before she could finish the word, she had uncovered the person in her bed. Her name was...

Osaka.

"AHHHH!" She had screamed. All she could even do was curl up in a fetal position at the edge of her bed and repeatedly tell herself, "That didn't happen that didn't happen that didn't happen..."

Yeah, I did get a little postmodern with the end there. And YES, I am Kagura/Osaka. So that last bit made blush to write. ^.^

Yes, I have seen people put bread in the fridge. And chips.

There are a few shout-outs in there. See if you can find them.


End file.
